<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Bokuaka Week 2020 by Yukidaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344944">Sexy Bokuaka Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukidaze/pseuds/Yukidaze'>Yukidaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexy BokuAka Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukidaze/pseuds/Yukidaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Aftermath of a Halloween Party/Morning After/Aftercare/Naked Cuddling<br/>Day 2: Bedroom Play/Scarfs/Cuffs/Strip Tease/ Broke the Bed<br/>Day 3: French Kisses/Hickies/Bitemarks<br/>Day 4: Sexy Outfits/Bunny/Only Apron/Maid/Cheerleading/Boyfriend Shirt/High Heels/Chockers/Lingerie/Cosplay<br/>Day 5: Risky Sexy Times/Gym Locker, Public Onsen, Library/First Time<br/>Day 6: Kinks/ Praise/Fetishes/Working Out while the other Watches<br/>Day 7:Akaboku/Clingy or Drunk Akaashi/Slight PDA/Indirect Kiss Scenarios/Sharing Food</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Bokuaka Week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween night. there was a party, something that every volleyball club was invited to along a few other attendants. Per Bokuto and Kuuro’s insistence, he attended but he didn’t have a costume prepared, resulting in an emergency message to the setters. Next thing he knows, Sugawara is dressing him in all black formal wear while Oikawa thickly lined his eyes into a sharp cat eye before handing him a pair of fangs and dental adhesive. They arrived together and all Akaashi wanted to do was go home; however, he was already here, and he took the time to dress up, so running home didn’t sound practical. He decided to look for Bokuto instead.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Akaashi to find him. The grey hair boy stood there in all his shirtless fur clad glory, leaning against the door frame talking to a devilish looking Kuuro. Akaashi felt hot under his collar as her couldn’t help but stare at the former, inappropriate thoughts crossing his mind over the exposed skin. Instead, he shook his head and tried to walk over to them, maybe make his presence known and lure the werewolf boy towards a room, but that’s a plan for another time. He slowly made his way over but was stop by a few unfamiliar faces. They were laughing, clearly drunk out of their minds as they wobbled from side to side. One of the guys reached out and caressed Akaashi’s arm while the other made a grab at his half-buttoned dress shirt.</p><p> <strong>Abort! Abort!</strong></p><p>The rest of the night was a blur. Not wanting to cause a scene, Akaashi had turned away and tried to lose them, losing sight of his friends as well. Music pulsed through his body, people kept refilling his drinks which he continuously downed to ease his nerves, and at some point, he was sure he walked in on a few people. The last thing he remembers before blacking out was stumbling into someone.</p><p>“Woah there, I gotcha.”</p><hr/><p>Waking up in a bed stranger’s bed semi-naked with a body latched onto his was not how Akaashi planned on spending his day, but that’s what ends up happening.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>Akaashi struggles to open his eyes, wincing at the sudden flood of light. His head throbs, reminding him of last night’s festivities. <em>Is that... did I go home with someone? </em>Akaashi stiffens, flinching as a pair of lips press against his neck. Panic sets in and Akaashi tries to pull away, but the stranger’s grip tightens around his waist. He didn’t dare turn his head to see his face, afraid of who he might find behind him. It could be anyone from the party, or maybe someone outside. Did he somehow manage to leave the party and get picked up by some random guy in his drunken state? Did… no one notice him leave? <em>I should have just called out so someone. He probably—</em></p><p><em>“</em>Mmmph, ‘Kaashi…” Akaashi’s eyes widen at the familiar baritone slurring his name. He feels his neck getting peppered with soft kisses, the hands on his waist softly rubbing circles against his hip bone. “You awake?” Despite his fatigue ridden body screaming at him otherwise, Akaashi musters up enough energy to turn himself to face Bokuto, blushing at the realization that the other was in a state of undress as well.</p><p>“B-Bokuto-san?” he hesitantly speaks, a variety of emotions rushing through his already pounding head. “Did something happen between us.”</p><p>Bokuto frowns, “Do you not remember?”</p><p>“The details are a little hazy, so please kindly refresh my memory if you could.”</p><p>“Oh, well, you were pretty wasted, so I guess that makes sense.” he pauses thoughtfully. “Well, I saw you walk off and try to lose some guys at the party, and when you didn’t come back, I thought you got lost in the crowd and went to look for you. Next thing I know, you walked into me and you um...” He shifts his eyes to the size, unable to look Akaashi in the eye, raising suspicion.</p><p>Akaashi gulps, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. “Did… Did I do something inappropriate? I’m very sorry Boku—”</p><p>“No!” Bokuto frantically cuts him off. “You were fine, maybe a bit drunk, but you were behaving, kind of. You just…”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, I assure you, if I did something wrong, I need to know so I can properly apologize.”</p><p>“You… gave me a sexy look and I lost control and ended up dragging you into this room.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh? … </em>
</p><p>“AH, I’m sorry Akaashi, I took advantage of you! B-but I swear, all we did was make out! You passed out before we could do more, but I still feel bad because I kissed you while you not able to consent!”</p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“You were just so pretty last night—well, you’re pretty all the time, but just the vampire get-up made you look extra sexy and I couldn’t help myself!”</p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“I promise I wont ever do that to you again. Please forgive me.”</p><p>“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi puts a hand over the ace’s mouth and looks him deep in the eyes, “I’m not upset with you. If anything, it was my fault for carelessly drinking.”</p><p>“R-really?” Bokuto muffles.</p><p>“Really. Believe me, I am quite relieved that of all the people I could find myself in this situation with, it is you.” He gives Bokuto a small yet reassuring smile and drops his hand slightly in favor of tracing the pouting lips. “my only regret is not remembering what sounds like an amazing night with you.”</p><p>“Then…” Bokuto trails off, gently grabbing his wrist and kissing Akaashi’s palm teasingly before smirking, “Maybe I can give you a repeat of last night?”</p><p>Akaashi mirrors his smirk, “Only if we get to continue where we left off.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>